


Private

by in_the_bottle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: Some things should remain private.





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write/post something for a while, but the big WIP is still a WIP and in the last few months I really haven't the time/energy to properly work on it, so here's 500 words of fluff for you. Not beta'd, so let me know if you spot something my stuffed up head missed (yeah, been down with a cold the last week or so & still coughing and disgustingly snotty).

Ever since they went public with their relationship, there have always been questions about whether it was merely an elaborate prank because surely, Tony Stark and Loki couldn't _really_ be together? They look like they could barely stand the sight of each other! 

They have never been openly affectionate with each other; the instinct to hide was perhaps so ingrained into how they behave towards each other after two years of hiding that it didn't even really occur to them to change their behaviour after. Other than Pepper (who had known about them almost from the start because Tony can never keep a secret for long with Pepper) and Thor (who knew Loki better than anyone else, much to Loki's dismay), even most of the Avengers initially doubted their relationship. 

Of course, the team was pretty much convinced the day Clint literally fell out of the ceiling and on top of them. They were in the study, with Tony on Loki's lap and well on the way to hitting third base when there was a groan of over-stressed metal and a loud crack. Before either of them could react, they were showered in a hail of broken ceiling plaster with a very stunned Hawkeye sprawled at their feet groaning in pain, muttering about brain bleach. 

"Does it bother you?" Tony asked Loki, it was just the two of them in the penthouse. 

"Does what bother me?" Loki was seated on the sofa with Tony's head in his lap, reading an old book written in some runic language.

"That everyone thinks that this is an elaborate joke," Tony said, abandoning his mindless channel surfing, looking up at Loki. 

Loki marked the page he was at before putting aside the book. "Does it bother you?" he asked in return, right hand reaching out to grasp one of Tony's own, lacing their fingers together. 

"I stopped giving a fuck about what the media says a long time ago. I just wasn't sure how you felt about it."

"I don't pay them any mind," Loki said. 

"Until you have use for them, you mean," Tony said, and Loki merely grinned at him, which was enough of a confirmation for Tony. 

"I don't see why any of this is anyone's business but ours."

"It's private," Tony agreed. "And I think I kinda like it this way." 

Loki gave Tony's hand a gentle squeeze. "You just like to... what's the term? Yank their chains?" 

"You bet I'm yanking all their chains. They've been harassing me my whole life, time for me to get some of my own back." 

Loki's grin turned into a chuckle as he bend down and kissed Tony; it was gentle and almost chaste but felt even more intimate than one of their more passionate encounter. The angle made it a little awkward, but that has never stopped them before. Tony reached back, hand resting on the nape of Loki's neck, holding him close. "Yeah," he breathed. "They're not seeing any of this."

The End


End file.
